(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP in which the formation of discharge sustain electrodes is optimized.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A PDP is typically a display device in which ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge of gas excite phosphors to realize predetermined images. With its ability to realize high-resolution images, the PDP is emerging as one of the most popular flat panel display configurations used for wall-mounted televisions and other similar large-screen applications.
In the conventional triode surface discharge AC-PDP, address electrodes are formed on a rear substrate corresponding to the positioning of discharge cells. Sustain electrodes comprised of scan electrodes and common electrodes are formed on a front substrate. Also, red, green, and blue phosphor layers are formed within each of the discharge cells, and the discharge cells are filled with discharge gas (typically an Ne—Xe compound gas). The discharge cells are defined by barrier ribs, which are generally formed in a striped pattern or in a closed lattice configuration.
An address voltage Va is applied between the address electrodes and the scan electrodes to select discharge cells where illumination is to take place. Also, a sustain voltage Vs is applied between the scan electrodes and common electrodes of selected discharge cells such that plasma discharge (i.e., sustain discharge) occurs in the discharge cells. As a result, vacuum ultraviolet rays are emitted from excited Xe atoms generated during sustain discharge. The vacuum ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor layers of the corresponding discharge cells so that visible light is created to thereby realize the display of color images.
In the PDP operating as described above, the sustain electrodes perform the function of effecting sustain discharge in the discharge cells. Therefore, the formation of the sustain electrodes greatly affects discharge efficiency. The formation of the sustain electrodes generally is determined by the shape of the discharge cells, which are defined by the barrier ribs. As a result, much careful consideration is required with respect to forming the barrier ribs and sustain electrodes so that optimal discharge efficiency may be achieved.
However, this is generally not the case, and it is common practice to form the barrier ribs and sustain electrodes with the goal of simplifying design and manufacture. This often results in poor illumination efficiency. That is, if the barrier ribs and sustain electrodes are formed without considering the affect on discharge efficiency, the PDP becomes inefficient in its use of discharge current and wall charges such that there is a significant reduction in overall panel efficiency (i.e., brightness ratio relative to the amount of power consumed).